


Techno's Lament

by bythemeadow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythemeadow/pseuds/bythemeadow
Summary: After Wilbur Soot destroys L'Manburg, Technoblade is exiled. Alone and grieving, Techno formulates a plan.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. A Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of isolation, Technoblade finds a familiar face.

It had been three weeks since his brother Wilbur pressed the button rigged with 704 pounds of TNT.

Three weeks, he had been living on his own in the wilderness. In such a measly amount of time, the progress Technoblade made was astounding. Sunlight snaked through the dense forest around him, revealing a cozy cabin tucked into the shrubbery around it. His creation. 

The _thwack_ of his diamond axe frightened the nearby birds.

Techno was chopping firewood for himself. Living alone in this environment kept him busy, but many times Techno’s mind wandered into places he’d rather not remember. It was at times like these he could still smell the soot that filled the air, still heard the deafening roar, still felt the earth shake beneath him, just as fresh as that day less than a month ago. Not that he cared about the explosion, of course. Technoblade wouldn’t have had it any other way. It was more the people involved that made these memories bitter. It was on that day, the day that the people of L’Manburg fought against the tyrant on the throne, that Techno lost his big brother.

Technoblade wiped the sweat from his pink forehead before swinging his axe, splitting the final piece of wood. He slipped the axe into its sheath and took the pile of firewood into his arms, carrying it inside. Setting most of it aside, he placed 4 pieces of wood into his fireplace. With a practiced motion, Techno struck his flint and steel over the wood, watching as the sparks floated down and spread. The flames erupted and hungrily licked the edges of the wood. Normally under circumstances like banishment Technoblade wouldn’t dare light a fire that could potentially give away his position, but he was so far away from New L’Manburg it was no longer a concern for him.

At least, that’s what he told himself. Perhaps he wanted to be found. 

Techno looked into the dancing flames for a moment. He held his usual disinterested look, but something in his eyes flickered with the fire. He blinked, and walked out the door. Outside, he took a steak from his drying rack and brought it with him to the fire. He stuck the piece of meat in his makeshift spit, and watched as the flames slowly turned the meat brown.

_Knock knock knock._

He froze.

How did they find him all the way out here? And who is ‘ _they_ ’?

Techno gripped the smooth wood of his axe and held it firmly at his side as he stood. With every step towards the door his floorboards groaned underfoot. Whoever was outside definitely knew he was there now.

He looked through the window.

Outside stood a man dressed in green. He rocked back and forth on his heels.

“I know you’re in there, Techno,” said the man, with a thick British accent.

Techno begrudgingly opened the door and stood face to face with Philza, his former comrade who also happened to be his father.

“How did you know?” asked Technoblade.

“I didn’t. You just proved it yourself,” Philza said with a chuckle.

“I’m not surprised you found me. You always knew your way around. I’m more surprised you actually wanted to seek me out.”

Phil looked hurt.

“Why would you say that?”

“I thought you aligned yourself with the Manbergs or whatever.”

“I don’t align myself with anyone. If that’s what you’re worried about—”

“Then why did you do it?” Techno said quietly. 

There was a pause that turned into a silence. Finally, with a deep breath, Philza broke it.

“He wanted me to.”

Techno’s eyes narrowed.

“He wanted you to,” he repeated, dumbfounded.

“He wasn’t the Wilbur you knew. The Wilbur I knew. My Wilbur wouldn’t have caused that destruction. I tried to stop him, I really did. I was with him when it went off. After the dust settled, I didn’t recognize him. When he asked me to do it, I knew I was doing him a favor.”

Phil’s head hung low. A pool of tears formed in the corner of his eyes, which he hastily wiped away.

"You left Fundy without a father,” said Techno.

Phil looked into his eyes.

“Wilbur stopped being a father long before I killed him.”

Technoblade slammed the door in Phil’s face. 

Outside, Philza banged on the door once more.

“Techno, I’m sorry. I didn’t come here to fight with you. Please open the door,” he said, muffled through the wood.

Technoblade walked calmly to the fire and inspected the steak, still cooking. It was burnt. 

Philza pleaded at the door.

“Techno. Remember the Antarctic Empire? You and me, rulers of the world. Nobody could stop us. We could do so much together,” Phil stood with his hand solemnly pressed against the door. “I miss you. I’m tired of doing everything alone, we can be a team again.”

He paused.

“Can you hear me?”

Techno opened the door. 

He looked into the eyes of his father. They pleaded silently with him. Techno’s eyes were cold and emotionless.

“I work alone,” he said, and shut the door in his face.


	2. Commemoration and Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overcome with grief, Techno takes into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a day after the first chapter.

Techno walked down the prime path, his boots thumping with every step on the oak planks. Clouds in the sky drifted with the breeze, painting the dark purple sky with its cosmic brushstrokes. The moon was like a keyhole in a dark room, it’s light piercing the atmosphere and covering the earth with its tendrils. 

Techno didn’t know this place well, but he knew it meant a lot to his brothers. The Camarvan stood as it always did, with its lackluster dirt walls. The reverse coaster snaked itself through the air. There was Schlatt’s throne in the distance, sitting on the election podium, or was it Tubbo’s cage? Technoblade couldn’t tell. 

He realized there was something missing. Around he looked, his eyes scanning the horizons for a sign of life, but the place was deserted. _Maybe they’re asleep,_ he thought. The place was eerie without the usual faces around town. One of the only times Techno had been here was during the Festival. Back then, the entire place was filled and voices rang. It felt like a million years ago.

He didn’t really know where he was going, his feet just carried him where they wished. It was as he neared the election podium that his feet stopped. The scene was hard to make out as the shadow of the building blocked the soft moonlight. He could see the darkened forms of people filling the seats. _Why had they gathered here at this hour? There was no event, was there?_ Techno took a step forward. He recognized some of their outlines, but none of them well. They were definitely citizens of L’Manburg. He took another step forward. Another step. Another. They seemed impossibly far away, but when he finally approached, his heart sank.

They all were slumped in their seats, dead.

Techno just stared with wide eyes. He felt numb.

“You should be proud.”

Techno jumped. Schlatt stood beside him, in his presidential suit. He stood in a patch of moonlight which bounced off his slick horns. Techno’s hand instinctively grabbed for his axe, but he gripped air instead. He must have forgotten it. 

“W—what are you talking about?” asked Techno.

“I mean this is partially your fault. I may have been a dictator, but at least I never killed anyone.” said Schlatt.

“You forced me to kill Tubbo.”

“Oh yeah. Forgot about that,” he said, without a trace of guilt. “Technically I wasn’t the one to do it, and he respawned, so there’s no problem. These guys definitely aren’t coming back.”

Techno struggled to keep his horror and anger contained. He couldn’t let it out, he couldn’t show any sign of weakness. Questions spiraled in his head, each fighting for release. Finally, he decided on a simple reply.

“How is this my fault?” he murmured.

As he said it, his voice wavered. _Weak._

“Well, you helped overthrow me. Tubbo’s administration did this,” replied Schlatt, pulling a flask out of his pocket. He took a swig.

_Tubbo?_

“I don’t doubt a government would commit mass murder, but Tubbo really doesn’t seem like the kind of kid to do this,” Techno said.

“People change, Technoblade.” He took another swig. “Governments lie. Power corrupts. Innocents die. You should really know this by now.” 

Techno stared at the bodies. Did Tubbo really have the capacity to commit this heinous act? When Wilbur and Philza brought him home that day, he seemed so small and timid. He had never gotten very close to him, though. It’s possible he never really knew Tubbo at all. 

The voice of a child broke him out of his thoughts. 

“How could you?” he shouted.

It was Tommy, Techno’s younger brother. He stood in that same patch of moonlight. Schlatt was gone. Techno stepped back. He really thinks this is my fault.

“Me? You’re vice president! I live in the woods Tommy, how could I have prevented this?” Techno said quickly.

“Are you serious? You’re the one who did it, dickhead! Just look at yourself!”

Techno looked down. His royal robe was tattered, dirty, and speckled with blood. His hands were red. He looked back at the bodies, but they were gone. Instead, Tubbo was on the podium, trapped by blocks. Without knowing why, Techno’s hands guided themselves to his crossbow. Techno didn’t remember bringing it. He aimed, and fired at the young boy. 

As the bolt entered his chest, he realized it was Wilbur.

He crumpled and fell off the podium, landing on a button. Techno could hear a faint hissing, then he was deafened by the sound of the explosion. 

He woke up. 

Techno gripped his bedsheets with terror. Frantically, he placed his hands on his face, then his chest, then his long pink braid. He was dressed in his pig pajamas. Techno took several breaths trying to calm himself down, sitting up. He could hardly believe he actually woke up. The dream had felt so incredibly real. 

He threw his legs over the side of his bed and sat with his elbows resting on his knees, his cheeks resting on his hands. Tears tried to force themselves out, but Techno squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will them out of existence. He failed. Drops rained from his eyes, hitting the floor with quiet taps. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried. He always pushed it down. 

Why had Schlatt been there? He hated his guts. Techno had to admit he had a point though, at least, dream Schlatt did. How was replacing one tyranny with another justified? As long as there was a government, they always had power over everyone else. _Was Tubbo just going to continue the cycle?_ Techno knew that power would corrupt his adopted brother. _It was inevitable._

His tears stopped. He clenched his fists, turning them red with anger. He had to get out of there, go somewhere, do something. Being alone with his thoughts always led to pain. 

He grabbed a jacket and slipped on his boots, leaving the cabin with a slam as the door shook against its frame. The sky outside was almost exactly how it was in his dream. He kept his eyes down, trying not to look up at the stars. Leaves crunched underfoot.

He had no idea how long he’d been walking. He just had to get away. The cold air nipped at his ears. Before he knew it, the once familiar landscape lay in front of him. Last time he was here, it was just a crater. Now buildings shot from the bottom of the pit, lifted on stilts. Torches dotted the landscape, casting an orange wash over the rebirthed city. It was beautiful. _Why did the beauty of this place have to be tainted by an authoritarian past and present?_

He sat down beside a tree, on an empty piece of grass. He watched from afar, noticing that there were figures wandering around. Squinting his eyes, he could barely make out their identities. It was Tommy and Tubbo, walking side by side. Techno felt torn. On one hand, he—though he would never admit it— felt love for the two and on the other he felt hatred. Family or not, they made up half the government. Techo never understood how the same upbringing made him an anarchist and them the very thing he despised. 

Further off, Techno could see the silhouette of Dream. He was sparring with George. As he watched, the two performed a dance of war. Each swing of George’s sword was blocked by Dream, and every time Dream brought down his axe, George swiftly evaded it. 

Techno was familiar with how Dream fought, and was impressed how easily George outmoved his opponent. Finally, George struck Dream’s axe, lodging itself in the crook of the blade. With a flick of the handle, Dream let George’s sword fly out of his hand and land in the grass several feet away. Even from this distance, Techno could see them laughing. 

He suddenly felt incredibly lonely. 

He remembered when he and Wilbur laughed like that.

They used to spar as kids, but Wilbur was never as interested as Technoblade was. Still, Wilbur enjoyed spending time with his brother, so much in fact, that they sparred into adulthood. Although it felt like their childhood, it felt wrong to stop when they grew up. They fought countless times, and only once Wilbur won. It was the middle of Autumn. Surrounding the two boys were trees that seemed to stretch on forever. Their leaves were a beautiful orange hue. Pants of exhaustion left the boys’ lungs. They usually fought until their father, or Tommy, fetched them. As they sparred, Wilbur struck up a conversation.

“So, my dear brother Technoblade, how are you doing this fine evening?” said Wilbur, narrowly avoiding Techno’s wooden sword.

“What?” said Techno, blocking Wilbur’s strike.

“I said,” he ducked under Techno’s swing, “how are you doing this fine evening?”

“Alright, I guess? We’re kind of in the middle of a fight here, Wilbur.” Techno said flatly.

“Oh,” the two locked their swords together, “didn’t notice.”

Every strike of the two weapons created a wooden clang that rang through the clearing.

“Say, Technoblade, why do you care so much about fighting?” said Wilbur. Techno shot him a scorned look. “Not to disrespect your passion, of course, but isn’t it a bit excessive?”

“Excessive? Wilbur, you couldn’t be more wrong,” Techno brought his sword up to his shoulder, like a baseball bat, and swung it downwards towards Wilbur’s shoulder. Wilbur tried to dodge, but it clipped his neck, making him lose balance. “Violence is the only way things get done.” said Techno, approaching Wilbur as he fell onto his knees.

“Wait,” said Wilbur, holding his shoulder, “I think I’m actually hurt.”

Concern filled Techno’s face. He quickly moved closer to Wilbur lowering his sword. “I’m sorry Wilby, I didn’t—” 

Wilbur stood in a flash, and sweeped Techno’s leg. He was knocked down, like a lumberjack felling a tree. Wilbur pointed his sword at Techno’s neck, a huge grin covering his face.

“Sneaky,” said Techno, with a smile.

Wilbur extended his hand to his fallen brother. 

-

Techno sighed as he watched L’Manburg from his spot by the tree on a hill. His lips were pulled into a frown, his eyes downcast and aching. He sniffled. This is why he never wanted to reminisce. Too much feeling made him weak. 

The sky was beginning to brighten with the emergence of dawn. Without the cover of moonlight, Techno could be seen from the city if anyone cared to glance in his direction. 

He didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it, i'll update as often as possible <3


End file.
